hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Hanna-Barbera Singles
Little Golden Records (45 rpm/78 rpm singles) *550 - HUCKLEBERRY HOUND & YOGI BEAR (1959) *558 - RUFF AND REDDY and PROFESSOR GIZMO (1959) *589 - QUICK DRAW McGRAW and BABA LOOEY (1960) *591 - HUCK HOUND presents MR. JINKS & BOO BOO BEAR *592 - Yogi Bear introduces LOOPY DELOOP and Let's Have a Song Yogi Bear! (1960) *593 - Quick Draw McGraw: El Kabong! b/w Ooch, Ooch, Ouch! (1960) *610 - Huckleberry Hound presents PIXIE AND DIXIE and IDDY BIDDY BUDDY (1960) *646 - QUICK DRAW'S A-COMIN' (and BABA LOOEY, TOO) To Clean Up Your Town (1961) *650 - A HAP-HAP-HAPPY CHRISTMAS from YOGI BEAR (1961) *660 - Huckleberry Hound presents HOKEY WOLF AND DING-A-LING "A Wolf's Work is Never Done" (1961) *674 - HUCK, YOGI & QUICK DRAW SAFETY SONG (1961) *680 - SONGS OF THE FLINTSTONES (1961) *689 - TOP CAT THEME SONG (1962) *739 - THE FLINTSTONE'S DINO THE DINO (1963) *740 - THE FLINTSTONES "Lullaby of Pebbles" *755 - SONGS OF THE JETSONS featuring Jane Jetson and daughter, Judy. Push Button Blues & Rama Rama Zoom. *768 - The Campaign Songs of Bill Hanna & Joe Barbera's MAGILLA GORILLA & YOGI BEAR (1964) Golden EP's *EP 570 - Songs from Huckleberry Hound *EP 601 - TV'S FUNNIEST CARTOON HEROES: QUICK DRAW McGRAW/BABA LOOEY/SUPER SNOOPER/BLABBER/AUGIE DOGGIE/DOGGIE DADDY: THAT'S QUICK DRAW McGRAW/BABA LOOEY/OOCH OOCH OUCH//SUPER SNOOPER/BLABBER MOUSE/AUGGIE DOGGIE AND DOGGIE DADDIE *EP 624 - YOGI BEAR AND HUCKLEBERRY HOUND: YOGI BEAR INTRODUCES LOOPY DE LOOP/LOOPY DE LOOP MEETS LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD/QUICK DRAW McGRAW "HOLD ON THERE"//YOGI BEAR INTRODUCES SUPER SNOOPER AND BLABBER MOUSE/HOWL ALONG WITH HUCKLEBERRY HOUND/LET'S HAVE A SONG, YOGI BEAR *EP 637 - Yogi Bear Presents Cindy Bear//Quick Draw McGraw Presents Snuffles/Huckleberry Hound Presents Hokey Wolf and Ding-a-Ling *EP 654 - YOGI BEAR'S FRIENDS. 3 complete records on extended play. LITTLE FELLER "Like a Duck Takes to Water"; FIBBER FOX "Major Minor Song"; and SNAGGLEPUSS "Exit! Stage Right" (1961) *EP 742 - THE JETSONS. 3 on 1 Golden Record. GEORGE AND JANE JETSON, the JUDY AND ELROY song and ROSEY THE ROBOT & ASTRO. Songs include: Theme Song - Typical Family; Never Fear While Rosey's Here; Astro; The Good Old Days. Colpix singles *CP-736 - YOGI BEAR MARCH/WHISTLE YOUR WAY BACK HOME (from Hey There, It's Yogi Bear) (1964) Hanna-Barbera Records singles 400 series: *HBR 440 - THE CREATIONS IV - Dance In The Sand/Little Girl (1965) *HBR 441 - THE BOMPERS (Don & Warren Massey,Tom Diediker, Dennis Hibshman, Tim Schaaf) - Do The Bomp/Early Bird (1965) *HBR 442 - SHORTY ROGERS & THE GIANTS - Theme From Johnny Quest/Vacation (1965) *HBR 443 - BILLY BOSSMAN - Up The Road/Up The Road (Instr) (1965) *HBR 444 - ROGER & LYNN - Summer Kind Of Song/Baby, Move In (1965) *HBR 445 - THE BATS - Nothing At All/Big Bright Eyes (1965) *HBR 446 - THE GUILLOTEENS - I Don't Believe/Hey You (1965) *HBR 447 - DANNY HUTTON - Roses And Rainbows/Monster Shindig (1965) *HBR 448 - THE CORKY WILKIE BAND - Little By Little/Something Swinging (1965) *HBR 449 - PEBBLES & BAMM BAMM - Open Up Your Heart/The Lord Is Counting On You (1965) *HBR 450 - JEAN KING - Something Happens To Me/The Nicest Things Happen (1965) *HBR 451 - THE GUILLOTEENS - For My Own/Don't Let The Rain Get You Down (1965) *HBR 452 - LOUIS PRIMA & GIA MAIONE - See That You're Born An Italian/Wonderland By Night (1965) *HBR 453 - DANNY HUTTON - Big Bright Eyes/Monster Shindig Pt. 2 (1965) *HBR 454 - THE FIVE AMERICANS - I See The Light/The Outcasts (1965) *HBR 455 - CHARLES CHRISTY - Cherry Pie/Will I Find Her (1965) *HBR 456 - LES BAXTER - Little Girl Lonely/Michelle (1965) *HBR 457 - THE DARTELLS - Clap Your Hands/Where Do We Stand? (1965) *HBR 458 - GERRI DIAMOND - Give Up On Love/Mama, You Forgot (1965) *HBR 459 - THE POP-UPS - Candy Rock/Lurking (1966) *HBR 460 - THE CHAINS - Carol's Got A Cobra/I Hate To See You Crying (1966) *HBR 461 - GEORGE CHAMBERS - The Ribbon/These Things You'll Never Know (1966) *HBR 462 - ART GRAYSON - When I Get Home/Be Ever Mine (1966) *HBR-463 - JEAN KING - Watermelon Man/The In-Crowd (1966) *HBR-464 - ANNE CHRISTINE - Kitty Up Go/I'd Fight The World (1966) *HBR-465 - DeWAYNE & THE BELDETTAS - Tennessee Stud/I'll Walk Along (1966) *HBR-466 - GLORIA TRACY - I've Never Known/Out In The Street (1966) *HBR-467 - LOUIS PRIMA - I'm Gonna Sit Right Down And Write Myself A Letter/Civilization (1966) *HBR-468 - THE FIVE AMERICANS - Evol - Not Love/Don't Blame Me (1966) *HBR-469 - MURRAY'S MONKEYS - Gipsy/I'll Be Here (1966) *HBR-470 - THE LAURIE JOHNSON ORCHESTRA - Theme From The Avengers/Minor Bossa Nova (1966) *HBR-471 - BOBBY LOVELESS - Baby No More/Night Owl (1966) *HBR-472 - DALE & GRACE - Let Them Talk/I'd Rather Be Free (1966) *HBR-473 - CHARLES CHRISTY & THE CRYSTALS - In The Arms Of A Girl/Young And Beautiful (1966) *HBR-474 - BILLY STORM - Please Don't Mention Her Name/The Warmest Love (1966) *HBR-475 - BOB & KIT - Autumn Too Long/You've Gotta Stop (1966) *HBR-476 - SCATMAN CROTHERS - What's A Nice Kid Like You Doing In A Place Like This?/Golly Zonk! (It's Scat Man) (1966) *HBR-477 - THE DIMENSIONS - Penny/She's Boss (1966) *HBR-478 - THE PACKERS - Pink Chiffon/Boondocks (1966) *HBR-479 - THE PLUNKERS - Night Time Love/Hippy Lippy Goosey (1966) *HBR-480 - THE EPICS - Blue Turns To Grey/Goes To Show (1966) *HBR-481 - EARL GAINS - The Best Of Luck To You/It's Worth Anything (1966) *HBR-482 - THE TIDAL WAVES - Farmer John/She Left Me All Alone (1966) *HBR-483 - THE FIVE AMERICANS - Good Times/The Losing Game (1966) *HBR-484 - PEBBLES & BAMM BAMM - Daddy/The World Is Full Of Toys (1966) *HBR-485 - THE RIOT SQUAD - I Take It That We're Through/Working Man (1966) *HBR-486 - THE GUILLOTEENS - I Sit And Cry/Crying All Over My Time (1966) *HBR-487 - SIMON T. STOKES - Big City Blues/Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction (1966) *HBR-488 - RON GRAY - Hold Back The Sunrise/The Shake (1966) *HBR-489 - RONNIE & ROBYN - Cradle Of Love/Dreamin' (1966) *HBR-490 - PAUL FREES - A Girl/Portrait Of A Fool (1966) *HBR-491 - PETER HARCOURT & THE SUBJECTS - Sneaky Pete/Someone's In Love Again (1966) *HBR-492 - THE THIRTEENTH FLOOR ELEVATORS - You're Gonna Miss Me/Tried To Hide (1966) *HBR-493? *HBR-494 - THE DYNATONES - The Fife Piper/And I Always Will (1966) *HBR-495 - SCOTTY McKAY - Waikiki Beach/I'm Gonna Love Ya (1966) *HBR-496 - JIMMY JAMES & THE VAGABONDS - Hi Diddley Dee Dum Dum/Don't Wanna Cry (1966) *HBR-497 - JEAN KING - Don't Say Goodbye/It's Good Enough For Me (1966) *HBR-498 - THE ABBEY TAVERN SINGERS - Off To Dublin In The Green/Gallant Forty Twa' (1966) *HBR-499 - LARRY BUTLER - Almost Persuaded/Green Green Grass Of Home (1966) *HBR-500 - POSITIVELY THIRTEEN O'CLOCK - Psychotic Reaction/13 O'Clock Theme For Psychotics (1966) *HBR-501 - THE TIDAL WAVES - Big Boy Pete/I Don't Need Love (1966) *HBR-502 - GEORGE CHAMBERS - Flood Of Tears/Don't Make Me Go (1966) *HBR-503? *HBR-504? *HBR 505 - PORTER JORDAN - Nobody's Boy/Untouchable Woman (1966) *HBR-506 - DeWAYNE & THE BELDETTAS - Hurtin'/(B-side unknown) (1966) *HBR-507 - THE W.C. FIELDS MEMORIAL ELECTRIC STRING BAND - Hippy Elevator Operator/Don't Lose The Girl (1966) *HBR-508 - THE NEW BREED - Want Ad Reader/One More For The Good Guys (1966) *HBR-509 - THE FOUR GENTS - I've Been Trying/Soul Sister (1966) *HBR-510 - EARL GAINS - Don't Take My Kindness For Weakness/I Have Loved And I Have Lived (1966) *HBR-511 - THE HOGS - Blues Theme/Loose Lip Sync Ship (1966) *HBR-512 - THE RAINY DAY PEOPLE - Junior Executive/I'm Telling It To You (1966) *HBR-513 - SUNNY LANE - Tell It Like It Was/Trollin' (1966) *HBR-514 - THE UNRELATED SEGMENTS - Story Of My Life/It's Unfair (1966) *HBR-515 - THE TIDAL WAVES - Action (Speaks Louder Than Words)/Hot Stuff (1967) *HBR-516 - THE TIME STOPPERS - I Need Love/The Fickle Frog (1967) Hanna-Barbera Records EP's 7000 series: *CS 7020 - MONSTER SHINDIG Starring SUPER SNOOPER and BLABBER MOUSE - Monster Shindig - part 1/Super Snooper//Monster Shindig - part 2/Monster Shindig - song (1965) *CS 7021 - THE FLINTSTONES "Flip Fables" Goldi Rocks & the Three Bearosaurses *CS 7022 - THE FLINTSTONES "Favorite Songs" (The Flintstones; Yogi Bear; Huckleberry Hound; Yabba-Dabba Doo; Jack the Giant Killer; Red Riding Hood) *CS 7023 - *CS 7024 - HUCKLEBERRY HOUND Tell Stories of UNCLE REMUS, Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby. Featuring the song HUCKLEBERRY HOUND *CS 7025 - YOGI BEAR & BOO BOO Tell the Story of Little Red Riding Hood *CS 7026 - YOGI BEAR & BOO BOO Tell the Story of Jack & the Beanstalk *CS 7027 - YOGI BEAR & BOO BOO FAVORITE SONGS (Super Snooper; Monster Jerk; Monster Shindig; Cinderella; Beowolf; 3 Little Pigs; Laugh Your Troubles Away) *CS 7028 - MAGILLA GORILLA Tells Ogee the Story of ALICE IN WONDERLAND *CS 7029 - PIXIE & DIXIE with MR. JINKS Tells The Story of CINDERELLA *CS 7030 - HUCKLEBERRY HOUND tells the Story of Uncle Remus - Brer Rabbit and the Briar Patch *CS 7031 - THE FLINTSTONES "Flip Fables" The Three Little Pigs *CS 7032 - JONNY QUEST - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *CS 7033 - TOP CAT "Robin Hood" *CS 7034 - SNAGGLEPUSS Tells The Story of Wizard of OZ *CS 7035 - WILMA FLINTSTONE Tells the Story of Bambi *CS 7036 - DOGGIE DADDY Tells AUGIE DOGGIE The Story of Pinocchio *CS 7037 - TOUCHE TURTLE & DUM DUM - The Reluctant Dragon *CS 7038 - TOP CAT in Songs From Robin Hood Includes songs: Top Cat, MONEY, Dibble, Robin Hood, Buddies. *CS 7039 - TOUCHE TURTLE & DUM DUM Songs From The Reluctant Dragon *CS 7040 - SNAGGLEPUSS in Songs From Wizard of OZ *CS 7041 - WILMA FLINTSTONE in Songs From Bambi (Why, Alone, Bedrock Rock; Love is for All) *CS 7042 - DOGGIE DADDY & AUGIE DOGGIE in Songs From Pinocchio *CS 7043 - JONNY QUEST Favorite Songs of Jonny Quest *CS 7044 - PEBBLES & BAMM BAMM Sing Songs of Christmas *CS 7045 - PEEBLES & BAMM BAMM Sing Songs of Christmas (Different Songs from CS 7044) *CS 7046 - MERRY CHRISTMAS: Carol of the Bells/O Holy Night/It Came Upon a Midnight Clear/Silent Night (1965) *CS 7047 - MERRY CHRISTMAS: Jingle Bells/Green Sleeves/God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman/ Joy to the World (1965) *CS 7048 - FRED FLINTSTONE & BARNEY RUBBLE Songs From Mary Poppins 1)The Flintstones 2)Spoonful of Sugar 3)Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 4)Cim Chim Cheree *CS 7049 - JETSONS Songs From First Family On the Moon *CS 7050 - SINBAD JR. Songs From Treasure Island *CS 7051 - THE FLINTSTONES Songs From Hansel & Gretel: The Flintstones/Pebbles//Candy Cane Lane/Hansel & Gretel (1965) *CS 7052 - PEBBLES & BAMM-BAMM On The Good Ship Lollipop *CS 7053 - SUPER SNOOPER and BLABBER MOUSE Songs From James Bomb *CS 7054 - PEBBLES & BAMM-BAMM On The Good Ship Lollipop (Different Songs from CS 7052) *CS 7055 - THE JETSONS The First Family On the Moon *CS 7056 - SUPER SNOOPER and BLABBER MOUSE James Bomb *CS 7057 - FRED FLINTSTONE & BARNEY RUBBLE Story From Songs From Mary Poppins *CS 7058 - SINBAD JR. - Treasure Island *CS 7059 - THE FLINTSTONES Hansel & Gretel Category:Hanna-Barbera lists